


Suita Paradoksów

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choking, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, airplay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Związek z Sherlockiem to szok za szokiem. Ale John jest odważny. Tłumaczenie</p><p>Tytuł oryginału: The Paradox Suite<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suita Paradoksów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Paradox Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555324) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Nauczył się tego. Musiał.  
Jest dobrym człowiekiem, a pojechał na wojnę.  
Jest lekarzem, a ludzie już tak mają, że umierają.  
Więc całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z antagonizmami. Lepiej niż inni, z większą lekkością. Większość przeciwieństw spowoduje najwyżej, że John zamruga kilka razy, wzdrygnie się wewnętrznie, uśmiechnie ze zmęczeniem. Po czym wróci do swoich spraw, a paradoks, czym by nie był, będzie mógł sobie istnieć w spokoju bez Johna oraz bez konieczności usprawiedliwienia swojej egzystencji. Dlatego dwa tygodnie po tym, jak wyrzucano go z jego własnego mieszkania jakby znajdowała się tam tykająca bomba i po tym, jak odkrył, że samozwańcza bomba nazywa się Sherlock Holmes i po tym, jak najwyższy, najbledszy, najbardziej zdumiewający i najpiękniejszy szaleniec na ziemi całował go tak, jakby niebo miało się zawalić, orientuje się, że nienormalność nie powinna go już aż tak zaskakiwać. Ostatecznie nie ma nic zaskakującego w tym, że sypianie z Sherlockiem Holmesem jest tak zaskakujące.  
To jednak naprawdę trudne, nie być zszokowanym. Absolutnie wszystkim.  
\- Ja... co? O co chodzi?  
Sherlock znów się gapi, tym razem na kark Johna. W tej chwili tenże kark zlany jest potem i poci się coraz bardziej, gdy John próbuje wytrzymać szczególny rodzaj spojrzenia, który zwykle zarezerwowany jest dla odciętych głów, scen zbrodni, rozbebeszonych ciał i innych nieruchomych obiektów, które kiedyś żyły, a teraz są dość obrzydliwie martwe. John nie widzi wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela, a jednak wie, jaki jest. Leżą obok siebie zarumienieni, tylko chwilę po, nie są nawet zupełnie osobno, a John czuje, jak spojrzenie oczu w kolorze szarego popiołu wwierca mu się w kręgosłup. Czasem John zastanawia się, czy Sherlock pamięta, że póki co John jest raczej ruchomym obiektem, który może się poczuć niezręcznie. Jego współlokator cofa rękę z jego biodra i delikatnie kładzie dwa smukłe palce na kręgosłupie. I nie da się temu zapobiec – nagle robi się o wiele bardziej szokująco.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jako dziecko grałeś w piłkę nożną.  
\- Och.  
John potrzebuje kilku sekund, by zdecydować, co chce wiedzieć najpierw.  
\- Hm. To jest ważne?  
\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś.  
Oczywiście, że John grał w nogę jako dwunasto- i trzynastolatek. Dwa lata. Tajemnicą pozostaje, jakim cudem tę informację można wyczytać z jego karku.  
\- Powinienem wyjawić to wcześniej? Dwa lata jako kijowy bramkarz są niewybaczalne?  
\- Nie, to cudowne.  
I właśnie o to chodzi. Szok atakuje organizm. Blada jak księżyc, szalonooka obserwacja jest oczywista. Stanowiła już wcześniej centralny punkt tego mieszkania i czasem nawet była pomocna. John nie musi marnować czasu, by analizować samego siebie, swoje sny, swoją głupią nogę, skoro ktoś robi to za niego. Dzięki temu jego własne problemy nie wydają mu się zbyt ważne. John nie jest próżnym człowiekiem. Gdy oddał samego siebie na łaskę i niełaskę jedynego detektywa konsultanta w Londynie, nie miał nadziei, że przerażająco akuratne analizy ustaną. To w ogóle nie pasowałoby do jego przyjaciela, a zresztą John podejrzewa, że by za nimi tęsknił. Dedukcje i spostrzeżenia są więc czymś normalnym w ich życiu, czymś niezbędnym. Nie ma znaczenia, jak... odsłonięty się czasem czuje.  
Ale „Nie, to cudowne”, wypowiedziane cichym barytonem to po prostu trzęsienie ziemi. I on naprawdę tak myśli, John może być tego pewien. Sherlock nigdy nie mówi niczego, czego nie chce powiedzieć.

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Ale z niektórymi radzi sobie lepiej niż z innymi.  
Na przykład dzisiejsza sprawa była dość paskudna, a on i Sherlock niemal zginęli przez jeden z tych trujących gazów, o których wrzeszczą żołnierze, gdy budzą się z koszmaru. Ich włosy nadal nieco śmierdzą palonym ługiem, chociaż myli je już co najmniej po trzy razy. Wyrzucili też ubrania i szorowali się nawzajem, aż ich skóry przybrały odcień różu. John nigdy nie widział skóry Sherlocka tak różowej. Teraz są nadzy, w łóżku Johna, a Sherlock leży na nim, opiera się na łokciach i uśmiecha szeroko, szczerze i oślepiająco. Uśmiech szaleńca.  
\- Fantastyczny dzień, prawda? Nie wiem, czy pamiętam lepszy.  
Nie, nie był fantastyczny. Nie do końca. Niezupełnie. Nie był, biorąc pod uwagę trzech martwych transwestytów i bycie zamkniętym w przenośnej komorze gazowej, i przerażoną minę Lestrade'a, który ostatecznie jest doświadczonym policjantem. Nie był, jeśli przypomnieć sobie strach przed kolejnym oddechem – zimny pot i ciągle rosnąca panika sprawiły, że ciało Johna stało się idealnie stabilne i spokojne. Tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jak to się dzieje. Ale to niespecjalnie przyjemne, zmienić się w maszynę zaprogramowaną na przetrwanie. Potem przez wiele godzin nic nie jest w stanie go przestraszyć. Przez wiele godzin nie czuje się człowiekiem, tylko niewrażliwą, oddychającą aparaturą. Z drugiej strony, był to dzień spędzony z Sherlockiem i z całą pewnością nikt się nie nudził.  
\- Tak. Według twoich standardów.  
\- Wolałbyś siedzieć w kinie i zapadać w katatonię?  
\- Nie, tylko... Wolałbym trochę więcej spokojnego oddychania w ciągu dnia. Nieco mniej wstrzymywania oddechu, mdlenia z niedotlenienia i przyciskania się do szczeliny w drzwiach. Ciut mniej.  
Sherlock uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, co nie powinno być możliwe. Nikt nie ma takich ust, myśli John. To mały cud.  
\- Ale cieszy mnie, że ty jesteś zachwycony.  
John powoli odwzajemnia uśmiech. I stwierdza, że mówił szczerze.  
\- Oddychanie – wzdycha Sherlock - to nuda.  
I kładzie dłoń na szyi Johna. Naciska leciutko, tylko tyle, by ograniczyć przepływ powietrza. Ten gest jest tak wypracowany, że John przez moment się zastanawia, czy zaraz zostanie zamordowany. Ale to nie miałoby sensu, Sherlock dostał swoją dzienną dawkę chaosu i destrukcji. Bycie zamkniętym w maleńkim pomieszczeniu, w którym ulatnia się gaz powinno wystarczyć na... och, przynajmniej dziesięć godzin. Może nawet do jutrzejszego obiadu. I wtedy Sherlock sięga między ich nogi i chwyta ich obu jedną ręką, unosi lekko biodra, by złapać równowagę, i znów się kładzie, a John nadal nie może oddychać, ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Sherlock porusza miarowo ręką i zwiększa nacisk tak na gardle przyjaciela, jak i na ich penisach, a John przypuszcza, że taka śmierć nie byłaby najgorszą z możliwych.  
„Nie, Boże, nie” - myśli. A potem: „Czy on chce, żebym z nim walczył?”  
Ale Sherlock wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który wygląda na zadowolone westchnięcie i zaciska wszystkie dziesięć palców, i jego loki opadają na twarz Johna i _nie_.  
Nikt mu całkowicie nie ufa. Nikt, oprócz Johna. Więc tym razem John nie protestuje.  
Nagle usta Sherlocka są na wargach Johna, ale jeszcze się nie całują. Sherlock wyczuwa swoimi ustami, jak John ledwo oddycha, jak wciąga powietrze przez powstałą szczelinę, i John dochodzi do wniosku, że, gdyby pomyśleć racjonalnie, to w zasadzie przeciwieństwo pocałunku. Antypocałunek, który nie powinien go podniecać, ale doktor i tak widzi pod powiekami wybuchające gwiazdy. Oddech samego Sherlocka jest ciepły, niespieszny. Pieści wargi Johna, gdy ten walczy z niedotlenieniem. Wszystko staje się tak blade, jak skóra Sherlocka cztery godziny temu, tak głośne i genialne jak jego myśli, a potem tak czarne jak jego włosy i jest _cudownie_ , jest _doskonale_ , to nie powinno nigdy się skończyć, bycie całkiem na jego łasce, wrażenie, że ktoś trzyma w dłoni życie Johna. I nie jest to zwykły ktoś.  
Takie niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się nieskończenie bezpieczne – John nie kontroluje niczego, więc nie może być niczemu winny.  
Z każdą sekundą jest coraz gorzej i coraz lepiej. Krew pulsuje mu w uszach i w twarzy, i w przyrodzeniu, bo nie ma dla niej miejsca, płynie zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i ciśnienie jest zbyt wysokie. John orientuje się, że zaraz zemdleje, ale kiedy już ma odpłynąć, Sherlock daje mu oddech z własnych płuc. Jakby przeprowadzał usta-usta pod wodą. Jakby obaj tonęli.  
„Szczerze mówiąc, pewnie toniemy” - myśli John, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle, bo nie może się opanować.  
Wszystko kończy się sekundy później i przypomina śmierć bardziej niż powinno. Oraz powstanie z martwych w promieniach chwały. Ale nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące. Ani odrobinę. Przecież Sherlock jest zupełnie szalony.  
Tym razem niespodzianka przychodzi później. Sherlock doprowadza ich do porządku, John odzyskuje oddech i gdy Sherlock wraca do łóżka, wydaje się być jakąś niesamowitą nową istotą prosto z filmu przyrodniczego. John przygląda się kończynom, stawom, pięknym krzywiznom. Detektyw kładzie dłoń na twarzy Johna i całuje obie powieki. A następnie dramatycznym ruchem odwraca się tyłem, wyłącza światło i przerzuca sobie ramię Johna przez tors, splatając ich palce.  
\- Ludzie tacy nie są - szepcze John czule we włosy na karku przyjaciela.  
\- Nie? - Znudzenie. Cisza. - To znaczy jacy? - Znudzenie zniknęło, pojawia się zaintrygowanie.  
\- Ludzie, którzy duszą cię bez pytania, raczej nie używają twojego ramienia, by się ogrzać.  
\- Nie chodzi o ciepło. - Zduszony i nieco zirytowany głos. - Chcę cię _bliżej_.  
John dostosowuje się do tego życzenia. Sherlock przesuwa nogę, by mogli przylgnąć do siebie mocniej. John jest skonsternowany. Paradoksy mu nie przeszkadzają od wielu lat. A jednak nieustannie się dziwi.  
\- To znaczy, ludzie z reguły trzymają się z daleka od kogoś, kto chce ich udusić.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. Z zasady.  
Sherlock chwyta czubek palca Johna między wargi w geście najdrobniejszej, najniewinniejszej pieszczoty.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co jedno ma wspólnego z drugim.  
John zamyśla się, wdychając zapach włosów, które nadal trącą chemiczną wojną. Kocha to. Nie może tego opanować.  
A raczej kocha _jego_ , poprawia się.  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, prawda?  
\- Zamknij się – odpowiada Sherlock z zadowoleniem, powoli i delikatnie przesuwając palcami po pulsie Johna.

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Ale tym razem sprawy zaszły trochę za daleko.  
Sherlock znalazł go w kontenerze pod kawałkiem połamanego metalu, naćpanego niemal do nieprzytomności, brudnego, nieruchomego i potwornie bladego. Niewiele różnił się od trzydniowego trupa. A przecież Sherlock zanurkował w metalowym pojemniku już po dwóch dniach. I sześć godzin po tym, jak to Donovan zupełnie gdzie indziej zastrzeliła porywacza, co, jak się zdało Johnowi, gdy się obudził, sprawiło, że cały świat Sherlocka się zawalił.  
Ale Donovan chyba nie była z siebie bardzo dumna, w każdym razie John tego nie pamiętał. Mignęła mu, gdy leżał już na noszach, i wydawała się bardzo cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Przewróciła oczami za plecami Sherlocka. John próbował odpowiedzieć jej tym samym. Nie był pewien, czy mu się to udało.  
Wszystko było takie niejasne. Tkwił tam tak długo, tak odwodniony i tak cholernie naćpany, że pozostanie przytomnym w ciemności wydawało mu się jedynym dostępnym lekarstwem. Więc zachował przytomność, choć było to gorzej niż potworne – z taśmą klejącą na ustach, w zimnie i z ostrymi kawałkami metalu, wbijającymi się w spuchnięte ciało. Mało brakowało, by tego nie przetrwał. Więc natychmiast pojechali do szpitala, o ile John dobrze rozumie, bo teraz ze szpitala wychodzą, a Sherlock nie dopuszcza pielęgniarki do wózka inwalidzkiego. Tak jakby był pilotem samolotu i bronił go przed porywaczami. Jon zaczyna myśleć, że to całe... „należenie” do Sherlocka jest niepokojące. Oczywiście, jest też słodkie. Ale Sherlock właśnie wścieka się na bardzo sympatyczną pielęgniarkę, jakby była kiepsko przebranym wampirem, a to Johna wkurza. Pielęgniarki powinno się lubić. Ciężko pracują, a zmartwieni współlokatorzy się na nie wydzierają. Tak jak przyjaciele. Koledzy. Socjopaci.  
„Być może wszystkie określenia pasują” - myśli, gdy Sherlock zbacza z jego wózkiem kilka metrów z drogi, by uniknąć krawężnika.  
Przyjeżdżają do domu. John nadal jest słaby i nie może nic na to poradzić, więc kieruje się w stronę kanapy, a Sherlock pozwala sterować sobą mężczyźnie, którego trzyma w ramionach.  
Już samo to jest bardzo niepokojące.  
John Watson pada na sofę, oddychając z trudem po wspinaczce po schodach. Seks z Sherlockiem jest teraz ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myśli. Jest w stanie skupić się tylko na swoim ciele, które tak cholernie boli, na plecach, które zostały solidnie posiniaczone, gdy wrzucono go do kontenera, na swoim życiu, które wyraźnie okazuje się zmierzać do samobójstwa. Nie mógłby żyć bez Sherlocka, wie o tym. Już nawet nie musi się nad tym zastanawiać. Ale zaczyna myśleć o sobie jak o małym rekwizycie w szalonej operze Sherlocka. Jak o postaci, która żyje i umiera, po której jest się w żałobie przez cztery sceny, jeśli w ogóle. Ale wcale nie chce odejść. Chodzi raczej o to, że świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że najpewniej wkrótce zostanie do tego zmuszony. Szkoda, bo z Sherlockiem stanowią naprawdę fantastyczny pożar.  
\- Nie wiem, co bym zrobił – odzywa się ktoś bardzo głębokim głosem.  
John otwiera oczy. Sherlock w międzyczasie usiadł na dywanie i położył swoją kędzierzawą głowę na brzuchu Johna.  
Detektyw ma problem z oddechem. Wygląda niemal tak samo, jak tydzień temu, gdy kłamał w żywe oczy młodemu kelnerowi, który wyszedł na dymka za elegancką restaurację. Sherlock twierdził, że umarł mu kot i musi natychmiast pożyczyć komórkę tego chłopaka. I były łzy, na zimno otarte kilka minut później, co zawsze irytowało Johna. Teraz też są. A może zaraz będą. Tyle, że tym razem raczej nie chodzi o kota. Ani o komórkę. John stwierdza, że jest znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Może dlatego, że tym razem nikt nic nie udaje?  
John instynktownie głaszcze włosy przyjaciela. Ale Sherlock nie wtula się w jego dłoń jak zwykle. Otrząsa się.  
Niespodzianka numer jeden.  
\- Jak śmiał cię tknąć. Naćpać cię, zamknąć w ciemności. Jak śmiał mi cię ukraść. Utopiłbym skurwysyna jak worek kociąt – mówi z mocą.  
Niezaskakujące.  
\- To znaczy, o ile bym to przeżył, a nie sądzę. Nie sądzę, by ludzie mogli tak się _czuć_ i żyć dalej. Ja czułem to tylko trochę, bo żyłeś, ale nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać. Nigdy nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, a jednak zostawiłeś. To nie była twoja wina. Ale nie mogłem tego znieść.  
Niespodzianka numer dwa.  
\- Wszystko skończone, nie rozumiesz? Możemy wokół tego krążyć, ale tak naprawdę jesteś... to ty, cholera, nadajesz tempo i jeśli ktoś kiedyś na ciebie choćby _spojrzy_ , coś mu zrobię.  
Niezaskakujące.  
\- Trochę kiepsko – szepcze John, przesypując między palcami zmierzwione włosy.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- Co byłoby lepsze?  
Niespodzianka numer trzy. John zastanawia się, kto tu zwariował, on czy Sherlock. Jeden z nich właśnie stracił kontakt z ich szczególną wersją rzeczywistości.  
\- No nie wiem. Mógłbyś mnie na przykład kochać.  
Głowa na jego torsie kręci się wymownie w obie strony.  
\- Jasne. Okej. Dlaczego nie?  
\- Bo to nie jest nic _nowego_.  
\- Ach – odchrząkuje John, zgadzając się na to. - Dobra. Ja kocham ciebie. Co ty na to?  
Usta Sherlocka wykrzywiają się, jakby John właśnie przywalił mu w te nieprawdopodobnie piękne kości policzkowe. Detektyw wtula twarz w bawełnianą koszulę Johna. Przez chwilę, dłuższą, niż John by się spodziewał, wydaje się, że używa jej, by uniknąć hiperwentylacji. A potem poprzez materiał całuje brzuch Johna. I niewiele czasu potrzeba, by koszula została zadarta do góry, rozporek Johna rozpięty i jego szczupły brzuch już jest mokry od śliny, a na jego biodrach zaciskają się dłonie i nic z tego nie jest szczególnie zaskakujące. Ale to, co było wcześniej, już tak. Potwory morskie i smoki nad Londynem, i słoma zmieniająca się w złoto, i latające samochody.  
„O Chryste” - myśli John, gdy Sherlock bierze go w usta. Kilka sekund temu w ogóle nie był zainteresowany czynnością tego typu.  
 _Zaskakujące._  
Nie. Myśli o tym jeszcze raz.  
 _Wcale nie zaskakujące._

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy. Tak ogólnie. Ale czasem bywają bardzo wyczerpujące.  
Gdy Sherlock się nudzi, ludzie cierpią. Cierpi pani Hudson, gdy przynosi im solidny kawałek chlebowego puddingu, a w ramach podziękowania musi radzić sobie z pytaniem, czemu, do licha, nie przyniosła czegoś użytecznego, na przykład świeżutkiego ciała, albo nie zostawiła ich w spokoju. Cierpi Lestrade, bo jego telefon wypluwa z siebie BZDURA!, gdy inspektor rano jest zajęty rozwiązywaniem krzyżówek, co skutkuje obawą, że Sherlock może czytać w myślach. Cierpi John, i to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, cierpi, gdyż kuchnię zaczynają wypełniać bardzo toksyczne eksperymenty. Zaparzenie herbaty staje się naprawdę niebezpieczne, gdy wszystko śmierdzi formaldehydem. Po drugie, znudzony Sherlock stanowi przykry widok, bo John Watson wie, że nuda rozdrapuje jego przyjaciela do żywego mięsa. A John jest bardzo empatyczny.  
Ale tego wieczora w łazience znalazł trzydzieści dwa ludzkie zęby z korzeniami, leżące w kubeczku, którego używa przy myciu zębów. Znalezisko zaczynało śmierdzieć.  
\- Sherlock, co to jest, do cholery?! - domaga się wyjaśnień.  
\- Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak szybko tracą kolor – odpowiada jego przyjaciel... partner... przekleństwo jego życia, tak, to pasuje... z kanapy, na której jakimś cudem zwinął się w kształt litery R. Zetknięte palce trzyma na wysokości ust. Nosi niebieski szlafrok – już od trzech dni. Cienki t-shirt zmienia codziennie rano, po prysznicu i goleniu. Nic więcej nie robi przez cały dzień.  
\- Dlaczego, do cholery, ja też muszę się dowiadywać, jak szybko tracą kolor?!  
\- Nie, ja chyba zostanę w domu. Ale przynieś zupę miso.  
John zaciska swoje własne zęby, które szczęśliwie jeszcze nie zostały poddane żadnym badaniom. I nagle trochę sake i tempury wydaje mu się świetnym pomysłem. Wkłada płaszcz i zmierza ku drzwiom.  
\- Weź szalik, jest mróz – słyszy za sobą.  
Więc John chwyta jeden z sherlockowych, ten gruby niebieski i nie zapomina trzasnąć drzwiami.  
Sake i tempura całkiem nieźle odwracają jego uwagę, a skoro już siedzi przy barze, rozmawia z sąsiadem z Baker Street, mieszkającym kilka domów dalej, sprzedawcą sprzętu do kina domowego. Pogawędka o zaletach głośników Bose naprawdę jest dziwna. Gorzej niż dziwna – nienaturalna, aczkolwiek bardzo sympatyczna, niczym podróż do egzotycznego kraju, którego mieszkańcy są przyjaźni i chcą cię nauczyć swojego języka. John pomrukuje i kiwa głową, i słucha wywodu dotyczącego bezprzewodowych głośników oraz płaskich telewizorów. Otrzymuje też propozycję sporej zniżki. Odmawia.  
\- Może twój chłopak byłby zainteresowany nowymi sposobami na spędzanie wieczoru?  
\- Mój chłopak ma... dość rozumienie rozrywki – stwierdza John.  
\- Raczej woli przebywać poza domem?  
 _Jeśli przez „poza domem” rozumiesz unurzanie się po łokcie we flakach, to tak. To dokładnie jego konik._  
\- Nie jest wielkim fanem telewizji. Szybko go nudzi.  
\- No, na BBC samo gówno, co nie? - zgadza się przyjaźnie sąsiad. - Na wypadek, gdybyś zmienił zdanie, tu masz moją wizytówkę.  
John płaci i zapomina o zupie miso. Przypomina sobie o niej w połowie schodów i to go irytuje. Jest tak zdenerwowany, że ma zamiar ostro objechać pewnego gościa, który pewnie nie ruszył się z sofy i który uważa, że „zupa miso” jest najlepszą odpowiedzią na „ale dlaczego zęby?” Otwiera drzwi.  
Okazuje się, że Sherlock się ruszył i teraz siedzi w swoim fotelu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Wygląda na nieszczęśliwego. Szczerze mówiąc - wygląda, jakby go torturowano. Normalność codzienności zdaje się tak ranić tego faceta, że przez kilka sekund John zastanawia się, czy to wszystko ma sens, skoro nigdy nie potrafi odwrócić jego uwagi. Zamyka drzwi na klucz i myśli, kiedy zostanie oskarżony o zapomnienie zupy. Zdejmuje płaszcz. Jest zimno, więc zostawia szalik.  
Sherlock nie mówi nic o zupie. Pewnie nie pamięta. Gapi się na wyłączony telewizor. Nie daje oznak życia.  
„Ostatnią rzeczą, której tu potrzebujemy, jest kino domowe za trzy tysiące funciaków.” - myśli John. - „Ostatnią rzeczą na świecie. Już prędzej będziemy potrzebować słonia albo wyścigówki. Albo pomnika Napoleona ze złota.”  
John podchodzi do półki z książkami i zdejmuje z niej „Pana i władcę”. Zapala światło. Siada oparty o fotel Sherlocka, podkłada sobie poduszkę pod plecy, podciąga nogi i kładzie drugą poduszkę pod książką. Nie zainicjuje dla przyjaciela festiwalu zbrodni, ale nie będzie też stał z boku i patrzył, jak ten się rozpada. Przynajmniej będzie w pobliżu. Właśnie tutaj. Przed tym cholernym fotelem. Z zębami jakiegoś biedaka w johnowym kubku w łazience. Boże dopomóż.  
Okazuje się, że książka jest naprawdę dobra. John zaczyna zapominać, że za nim tkwi cierpiący geniusz, chyba że kartka, którą przewraca, ociera się o jego kolano. Wtedy Sherlock zmienia ułożenie nóg, tak, że jest zwinięty w kłębek. Pod głowę podłożył oparte o jeden podłokietnik ramię, stopy wciska w drugi. Człowiek tak wysoki nie powinien być fizycznie zdolny, by uzyskać to konkretne ułożenie ciała. Ale Sherlock nieustannie robi rzeczy niemożliwe. Na przykład wpasowuje swoje ciało w maleńkie miejsca. Jego oddech owiewa teraz kark Johna.  
\- Bzykanko?  
John walczy z wybuchem śmiechu. To nie jest łatwa walka.  
\- Hm, nie, dzięki. Nie jestem w nastroju.  
\- Ignorowałem cię?  
\- Ano.  
\- Och.  
Mijają długie minuty. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy odmowa była słuszną zagrywką. Sherlock jest znudzony. Sherlock uwielbia gonić króliczka. Sherlock znów zdał sobie sprawę, że John istnieje. Czy nie lepiej jest to przeciągnąć, zdobyć dwie przyjemne godziny zamiast jednej? Dać Sherlockowi szansę, by ułożył strategię, poplanował, _pomyślał_ trochę? Ale teraz ucichł. Absolutnie przepiękny nos niemal dotyka jego własnego szalika, nadal owiniętego wokół szyi Johna. John zaczyna się martwić. Nie, żeby nie miał ochoty na seks, zdecydowanie nie. Ale chciał dać temu facetowi, który nie może znieść normalnego życia, możliwość manewru. Knucia.  
\- Nie jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany.  
\- Hm?  
Sherlock nigdy nie powie „Co?” albo „Słucham?”, skoro aksamitny pomruk wystarcza.  
\- Chodzi o seks.  
\- Co z seksem?  
\- Mówiłem, że nie jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany.  
\- Och, przepraszam, już o tym nie myślałem. Zdekoncentrowałem się.  
\- Czym?  
\- Twoje włosy nie są blond.  
John odkłada książkę na ziemię. Odwraca się, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Twoje włosy nie są blond. Ale to mi się podoba. To niewłaściwe, nie wiem, dlaczego, nie rozumiem, czemu teraz jest inaczej, nie znoszę, kiedy nie mogę nazwać koloru. Jest za dużo kolorów, wszędzie, jak choroby. To potworne.  
John mruga.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. To jakby... - zastanawia się Sherlock. Jego oczy są bardzo blade. - Jest tysiąc rodzajów mikrofalówek, a ja znam je wszystkie. To jakby to samo.  
John odwraca się zupełnie, tak że teraz Sherlock jest tuż przed nim, zwinięty w kłębek na fotelu. Rzadko widuje go z takiego punktu widzenia: ich twarze są niemal na jednym poziomie, Johna odrobinę wyżej. Sherlock wygląda pięknie pod tym kątem, uświadamia sobie John, co wcale go nie zaskakuje. Opiera czoło o brzeg podłokietnika.  
\- Mikrofalówki.  
\- Tak, o tym mówię. Mikrofalówki. Znam wszystkie rodzaje, to może się przydać, już się przydawało, bo każdy ma mikrofalówkę, więc nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale nie znoszę tego, że jest ich tak dużo. To... nieeleganckie. Bałagan. Zabiera miejsce na moim twardym dysku.  
John przetrawia tę informację.  
\- I moje włosy... Są dokładnie takie. Jak mikrofalówki.  
\- Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie, twoje włosy nie są jak mikrofalówki, tyle kolorów przez cały czas – to jest jak mikrofalówki.  
John przeciąga ręką po twarzy i pozwala sobie na uśmiech. Nie rozumie ani słowa z tej rozmowy i gdy się uśmiecha, nie czuje się tak głupi. Nie cierpi tego uczucia. Gdy Sherlock nazywa go idiotą nie reaguje w ten sposób, ale gdy nie nadąża za rozmową - zdecydowanie tak. Więc uśmiecha się i wzdycha.  
\- Nie jesteś głupi, a w każdym razie nie głupszy niż reszta, tylko nie pozwalasz mi skończyć. Twoje włosy nie są blond i nie są brązowe. Nie rozumiem tego, nie mam na to słowa i to powinno mnie irytować, ale myślałem o tym przez dziesięć minut i mnie nie irytuje. Więc zapomniałem o seksie, bo myślałem o twoich włosach. Pomagało.  
John przełyka ślinę i dotyka włosów Sherlocka. Są czarne. Bardzo czarne. A tak naprawdę czarno-niebieskie, jak atrament.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Rozumiesz teraz?  
\- Więc, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie podobają ci się różnice między wieloma podobnymi rzeczami, jak kolory i mikrofalówki. I kiedy moje włosy powinny cię denerwować, ale nie denerwowały, zacząłeś tak intensywnie myśleć o włosach, że... Hm. Zapomniałeś o seksie. Moje włosy są dla ciebie tak fascynujące, jak...  
\- Jak seks z tobą. Tak, o to chodzi.  
\- Sherlock, czy to oznacza, że seks ze mną jest... nudny?  
Sherlock prycha ostro, z szelestem poprawiając połę szlafroka.  
\- A to już jest głupie.  
John ma wrażenie, że w jego klatce piersiowej zapaliło się światło. Migoczące, ciepłe i promieniujące jak liście w słońcu.  
\- Czy to oznacza, że moje włosy są... pasjonujące?  
\- O właśnie. Wiedziałem, że w końcu załapiesz.  
Nie może nie pocałować Sherlocka. A całowanie Sherlocka jest, rzecz jasna, niezwykłe. Zaskakujące, choć w tym momencie powinno już się stać pewną rutyną. Usta jego przyjaciela są zawsze pełne i miękkie, ale też zawsze otwierają się wtedy, gdy John najmniej się tego spodziewa. I nie da się przywyknąć do smaku detektywa, nieważne, ile razy próbowało się określić ten aromat na języku. A przecież czeka jeszcze tyle zaskoczeń, gdy seks się zaczyna, myśli John, ściągając szlafrok z ramion przyjaciela. Sherlock śmieje się z jego pośpiechu.  
Ale nic nie jest bardziej zaskakujące niż świadomość, że kolor włosów Johna jest tak samo fascynujący jak uprawianie seksu. To oznacza coś bardzo ważnego, myśli John tuż przed tym, jak nie jest w stanie myśleć. To oznacza coś... niemal niebiańskiego. Paradoks trochę w stylu samej miłości.  
\- Pomyje – mówi później w szyję Sherlocka.  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Tak nazywała go moja mama. Kolor moich włosów. Pomyje.  
\- Pomyje – mówi Sherlock.  
Tak, jakby mówił: „wspaniałe”.

John Watson jest człowiekiem, któremu nie przeszkadzają paradoksy.  
Do pewnego momentu.  
\- Kurwa – westchnął przed chwilą w stronę sufitu. Czuł się, jakby rozpadał się na części, w taki transcendentny sposób. Z kolanami przerzuconymi przez kościste ramiona Sherlocka i palcami wczepionymi w jego marmurowy.  
A teraz Sherlock jest już na nogach, daleko od łóżka i sms-uje. John słyszał dzwonek komórki, ale był pochłonięty czymś innym i zapomniał. Ale Sherlock, oczywiście, nie. Obaj doszli trzy sekundy temu, a palce detektywa już latają po klawiaturze. Twarz, ze wszystkimi nieoczekiwanymi krągłościami i cudownymi nie-krągłościami, promienieje. Spodnie są opuszczone, a rumieniec nadal widoczny, jeszcze nie doprowadził się do porządku, ale już poświęcił swoją uwagę wiadomościom do... kogo?  
Do kogo, do ciężkiej cholery?  
\- Mycroft – odpowiada niepytany Sherlock.  
John zastanawia się, czy jest w stanie wstać. Okazuje się, że gniew to potężna motywacja. Wstaje. Pod łóżkiem znajduje używane bokserki. Wyciera się. I nie przestaje wbijać wzroku w dywan.  
\- Sprawa życia i śmierci, rozumiesz, bezpieczeństwo świata. Nużące, doprawdy. Dlaczego on nie może sam rozwiązywać swoich problemów? Stary, leniwy kocur, nie rusza się zza biurka, nic dziwnego, że jest gruby, skoro tylko siedzi na krześle i zadaje mi pytania.  
John doprowadził się do porządku na tyle, że stwierdza, iż może owinąć ręcznik wokół bioder i udać się pod prysznic bez narażania pani Hudson na wrzask, gdyby pojawiła się... gdziekolwiek w polu widzenia. Ostatecznie, to jej dom. A John jest gentlemanem. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili czuje się raczej jak dziwka na telefon. Jednak jest gentlemanem.  
„W przeciwieństwie do tego drania z komórką” - myśli niechętnie. - „Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu znoszę ludzkie szczątki w lodówce.”  
\- To znaczy, on to robi specjalnie, udaje, że chodzi o czyjeś życie, gdy jest to dla mnie najmniej wygodne. Może i chodzi o życie, ale nie twoje, a inni mnie nie obchodzą.  
John zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, zaciskając mocniej biały ręcznik w pasie.  
\- Trochę kiepsko – mówi przez ramię.  
To tylko test.  
Ale jego serce przyspiesza. A to się...  
 _... dało przewidzieć. Kochasz go, ale nie jesteś niczego pewien. Z zimną krwią zastrzeliłbyś człowieka, by go bronić, ale nie zawsze go lubisz, a czasem chcesz go udusić własnymi rękami. Pozwoliłbyś mu się zabić, ale nie znosisz, gdy traktuje cię jak swojego goryla i tu masz swoją granicę. On może i cię kocha, ale nigdy nie wpadło mu do głowy, by ci o tym powiedzieć. Pewnie by za ciebie umarł, ale przez większość czasu jesteś dla niego totalnie niewidzialny. Umarłbyś za niego bez wahania, ale on ledwo widzi, że tak jest. No więc co z tym robić?_  
\- Czemu „trochę kiepsko”? Kocham cię – pada pełna irytacji odpowiedź. - Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę czuł to samo wobec ciebie, co wobec nich. To nielogiczne.  
John niemal puszcza ręcznik. Trzyma go tylko dlatego, że dociera do niego, iż puszczenie go byłoby reakcją absurdalną, niemal jak z kreskówki. Z klasyków Warner Brothers. Ale tego naprawdę nie oczekiwał. To było...  
 _Szokujące._  
 _Bardziej niż szokujące. Zmieniające życie._  
Nadal słyszy, jak te słowa odbijają się echem w jego uszach. Tak jak kliknięcia klawiszy pod palcami jego kochanka. Co jest...  
 _Niezaskakujące._  
\- Nie stój tak. Masz być gotowy za trzy minuty – ogłasza Sherlock, naciskając „Wyślij” i wciągając na siebie koszulę.  
Więc John idzie pod prysznic i pozwala ciepłej wodzie spływać po ciele.  
Myśli, że czeka go bardzo dziwne, nieustannie zaskakujące życie, skoro kocha go chodzący paradoks.  
Ale nie przeszkadzają mu paradoksy. No i zaczyna podejrzewać, że sam może być jednym z nich.


End file.
